


eat you up

by seokll



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Best Friends, Boyfriends, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokll/pseuds/seokll
Summary: a nsfw drabble modern au of kurapika and leorio. both drunk. both crushing on each other. its realy fast paced but yeah. love them both
Relationships: Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Kudos: 56





	eat you up

the kitchen and living room were filled with empty beer bottles and shot glasses. kurapika sighed, laying down on the couch in leorio's apartment. "do you really not have any food? i'm so hungry..." the blonde sighed as he stretched out.

"hey, stop complaining! i'm hungry too. just, can't you wait for me to order something, god." leorio groaned, pushing the younger's legs up and sitting down. kurapika's legs fell back down on leorio's lap. "i could always eat you." the taller smirked, running his hand up kurapika's legs.

kurapika's smiled, rolling his eyes. he watched as leorio messed with the ends of the baggy shorts the blonde had on. they were leorio's and so was the sweatshirt he had on. kurapika had been staying with leorio for a few days now, and he felt himself growing more at home everyday.

he also found himself falling deeper for leorio.

leorio, of course, looked very nice. he had tight jeans on, and a half-unbuttoned button-down on. his hair was very professional looking, while kurapika's was in a low pony. there wasn't any occasion for leorio to look so pristine, he just always did.

kurapika sat up and traveled over to leorio's lap, sitting and straddling him. the older's face turned a light pink. "eat me? oh, you wanna do that, huh?" the blonde chuckled, bringing his forehead to the other's. "i knew it, you're a perv, leorio!" he dramatically gasped. kurapika stood up while laughing. "anyways, if you're gonna order food, do it now-"

kurapika felt big hands grab his waist tightly. "no, i said what i said. i know you want it." leorio spoke in a low whisper, a smirk on his face. kurapika felt his whole body heating up as this went on.

kurapika turned around to face the older. "alright, then do it! pussy!" the blonde smiled, crossing his arms. leorio froze for a moment before picking up the smaller and bringing him to leorio's bedroom. he threw the blonde onto the bed.

"oh, kurapika, looking at you makes me feel like i'm starving." leorio said with a giant smile. he pushed kurapika's chest into the bed and tugged at the basketball shorts he was wearing. they slid off of the blonde's ass quickly, as they were way too big. "you're not even wearing underwear, it's like you've been prepared for this." 

kurapika chuckled quietly. yeah, he had been waiting for this moment for awhile. it was all he really thought of when he was around leorio.

leorio stared at the blonde's arched back and round ass that was in front of his face. he quickly started to lick all over kurapika, soft whines escaping the younger's mouth. it all felt very slow until kurapika felt leorios tounge enter him along with a finger.

leorio's hands were big. way bigger than kurapika's. and feeling even one of leorio's long fingers in him, made him want to cum instantly. 

"l-leorio!" kurapika groaned, his back arching even more. "i'm.. sensitive.." all leorio did was smirk. he could feel leorio pushing his finger back and forth in him, and his the things his mouth were doing felt insane to kurapika. 

leorio pulled away, spit falling on the bed and onto the blonde's hole. "ah, you're loose enough for me already. god, i always wanted to cum in you, i can't wait to know what it feels like tonight." leorio said excitedly as he stood up and started undressing himself. kurapika turned over onto his back. he started lazily pulling leorio's clothing off of him. 

leorio looked back, his heart beating like crazy as he stared at kurapika. the blonde's dick was leaking slightly, and it was hard against his stomach. his nipples were perky, and a light pink and his hair was falling out of his ponytail. "have your way with me, leorio... i've waited for this too." kurapika said softly, smiling.

leorio fell into the bed, scurrying into position. he pushed kurapika's left leg up, making the blonde hold onto it himself and pushed his right leg over his shoulder. the older looked down, smiling as he pushed his lube covered cock into the other.

kurapika's voice cried out with pleasure, pulling his leg further up. he gasped as he felt leorio using his fingers to play with his nipples. "m-more, please!" he moaned, leorio picking up his pace and pushing himself deeper into kurapika. 

the blonde looked up at leorio, tears filling his vision. he couldn't stop letting all of the obscene noises fall out of him. so, his moaning, with leorio's soft grunts, and the sounds of skin slapping against each other were the only sounds kurapika felt he could hear. two of these sounds stopped suddenly as leorio crashed his lips into kurapika's.

kurapika legs wrapped around leorio's waist and he wrapped his arms around the older's neck. tears fell down kurapika's pale face as leorio's tongue pressed against the younger's tongue.

kurapika pulled away from the kiss, gasping. "leorio! fuck! i'm gonna, cum!" he whined. all leorio did was nod and silently agree that he was close. with this, his thrusts felt more intense and slower but it made kurapika cum all over his own chest and leorio's.

leorio groaned softly before kurapika felt a liquid inside him. leorio stood up, looking down at the now twitching kurapika before scooping him up and putting him into the bathtub. leorio quickly filled the tub with warm water and sat beside it.

kurapika laid there with a smile on his face. he turned over to leorio, grabbing his hand. "we can skip all technical shit. we both wanted that." the blonde chuckled. "so, i think i should be your boyfriend." kurapika said , putting his other hand on leorio's cheek.

"i mean.. yeah, i can't disagree with that logic. yeah. you're my boyfriend now." he smiled, pushing his lips into kurapika's. the older pulled away, sighing. "okay, well. can i join you in that bath, sitting on the bathroom floor , butt-ass naked is not that fun."

kurapika chuckled, moving slightly. "yeah, come here, idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> hihi. kurapika is so cute.


End file.
